Free Gifts
You can also get free gifts from Email & Fan page, This is the link that you should go to: Email & Fan Page Gifts '' F'ree Gift is a popular feature of Pet Society which was added on March 18, 2010. This option allows you to send one of four limited time items to your friends. A new item is added every Thursday and the oldest (the one in the top left corner) is removed from the list. One is the 3 Coin Shovels , which is not removed when a new item is introduced. The ONLY way to get these items is to play during the period they are available and receive them as a gift from a friend. To send a gift, at your pet's home click on the present icon on the middle of the left side of the screen to bring up the list of available gifts. Choose the gift, then select which friends to send that gift to. You can only send one free gift a day to each of your friends. Previously free gift items could only be received by accepting a Facebook notification, but as of October 21, 2010, you can also now accept gifts in-game. After you recieve the gifts, there is a button that you can use to send gifts back to your friends. Once received, these items can be sold or recycled. History of Free gifting When free gifting was first introduced, you could send one of six different gifts. Gifts were introduced and removed in sets of two. When the number of free gifts was changed to twelve total gifts, they also began introducing and removing only one free gift per week. On January 20, 2011 the number of free gifts was cut from twelve down to four. free_gifting_window.png|Past gifting window with 12 items Past and Current Free Gifts 2013 *11 Apr - Current Aqua Fishie Bowl *4 April - Current Golden Age Lamp *28 Mar Cauliflower Sheep Plushie *21 Mar Bunny Greeting Card *14 Mar Birdie Baby Boo *7 Mar Irish Photo Frame *28 Feb Queen of Nile Plushie *21 Feb Plumpy Peacock Plushie *14 Feb Scientists Only Poster *7 Feb Cupid Bouquet *31 Jan Sketch Skateboard *24 Jan Patch Carpet *17 Jan Into the Wild Poster *10 Jan Butterfly Leaf Banner *3 Jan Sweet Polka Cushion 2012 *27 Dec Happy New Year Banner *20 Dec Christmas Candy Cane ( Wall Ornament Base) *13 Dec Evil Skull Decor *6 Dec Brown Winter Snowboard *29 Nov Friendly Snail *21 Nov Pandora Feathered Headgear *15 Nov Autumn Leaves Headband *8 Nov Martian Weapon *1 Nov Tiki Puppet Decor *25 Oct Mysterious Crystal Ball *18 Oct Pumpkin Head Plushie *11 Oct Haunted Pirate Binocular *4 Oct Film Reel *Sep 27 Lavish Vase *Sep 20 Victorian Photo Frame *Sep 13 Angelic Halo *Sep 6 Wine Holder *Aug 30 Horror Carvinal Plushie *Aug 23 Green Tube Plushie *Aug 16 Beach Ceiling Lamp *Aug 9 Dragon Candlestand *Aug 2 Vanilla Rabbit Plushie *Jul 26 Honey Clock *Jul 19 Pawlympic Blue stools *Jul 12 Air Aviatar Googles *Jul 5 Modular Pinwheel *Jun 28 Wardrobe Voyages Board *Jun 21 Olympus Lamp *Jun 14 White Lily Chair *Jun 7 Pawitched Ghoul mask *May 31 Venus hat *May 24 BearCat Plushie *May 17 Detective Hat *May 10 Modern Rug *May 3 Designer Dressing Chair *Apr 19 Glow In The Dark Wall Clock *Apr 12 Orange Plushie *Apr 5 Chinese Poster *Mar 29 Easter Eggs Basket *Mar 22 Heart Soldier Plushie *Mar 15 Racoon Plushie *Mar 8 Fluffy Sunglasses *Mar 1 Feather Fan *Feb 23 Dark Swan Plushie *Feb 16 Retro Hat *Feb 9 Balloons and Flowers Inside *Feb 2 : Stack of Plays *Jan 26 Nursery Sippy Cup *Jan 19 Old West Red Armchair *Jan 12 White Cupcake Wall Decor *Jan 6 Red Imperial Palace Candlestick 2011 *Dec 29 Japanese New Years Packet *Dec 22 Happy 2012 Banner *Dec 15 Polka Dot Stocking *Dec 8 Twisted Christmas Wreath *Dec 1 Ice Cluster *Nov 24 Harajuku Umbrella Stand *Nov 17 Mustard Green Leaf Sticker *Nov 10 Snow White Fish Bait *Nov 3 Prehistoric Glasses *Oct 27 Day of the Dead Blue Chair *Oct 20 Skeletal Bat *Oct 12 Skull with Candle *Oct 5 All Hallows Eve Tall Candelabra *Sep 28 Mini Sarcophagus *Sep 21Fairyfish Bait *Sep 14 Royal Gothic Plushie *Sep 7 Medieval Goblet *Sep 1 Bohemian Princess Candle *Aug 24 Preserved Flower *Aug 18 Mystery Peacock Flower Seed *Aug 18 Cream Rococo Teapot *Aug 11 No Place Like Home Sign *Aug 4 Pet Society Third Birthday Balloon *Jul 28 Luxury Cruise Life Saver *Jul 21 Spinning Peppermint Candy Wall Decor *Jul 14 Professor Wizard Plushie *Jul 7 Dog Wizard Plushie *Jul 1 Flying Envelope *Jun 30 Five Elements Fish Bait *Jun 23 Jar of Cookies *Jun 16 Bag of Rainbow Candy and Buzzing Erik Bee *Jun 9 Charmed Castle Vase of Flowers and Little Anto Ladybug *Jun 2 Small Marby Snail *May 26 Gray Wizard Plushie *May 19 Rainbow Fish Bait *May 12 Flowers in Wooden Vase *May 5 Heavenly Scepter *Apr 28 Rock Star Headset *Apr 21 Golden Fish Bait *Apr 14 Spring Patio Stool *Apr 7 Alien Fanatic Room Blinds *Mar 31 Tourmaline Perfume *Mar 24 Rose Perfume *Mar 17 Striped Shell Perfume *Mar 17 Bakery Fish Bait *Mar 10 Old Candle Holder *Mar 3 Baton of Spades *Feb 24 Carnival Duck Headband *Feb 17 Florida's Natural Home Squeezed Style Lemonade *Feb 10, 2011 -- '''Current: 3 x Shovels *Feb 10 Archaeologist Hat with Bow *Feb 3 Valentine White Ribbon Shelf *Jan 27 Rabbit Red Package *Jan 20 Vintage Vases Collection *Jan 13 Rapunzel Vanity Seat *Jan 6 Opera House Red Curtain 2010 *Dec 30 Cute Sailor Boy Shoes *Dec 23 Cute Sailor Boy Pants *Dec 16 Cute Sailor Boy Top *Dec 9 Cute Sailor Boy Hat *Dec 2 Cute Sailor Girl Shoes *Nov 25 Cute Sailor Girl Wristband *Nov 18 Cute Sailor Girl Dress *Nov 11 Cute Sailor Girl Hat *Nov 4 Arabian Market Shelf *Oct 28 Yellow Country Pillow *Oct 21 Cute Black Halloween Shoes *Oct 14 Cute Black Halloween Pants *Oct 5 Cute Black Halloween Top *Sep 30 Cute Black Halloween Cap *Sep 23Green Double Ribbon Headband *Sep 16 Small Japanese Garden Fence *Sep 9 Pet Geisha Toy *Sep 2 White Chocolate Cookies *Aug 26 Bear in a Box *Aug 19 Strawberry Cream Cake *Aug 12 Button Headband *Aug 5 Wizard Bear Plushie *Jul 29 Platypus Plushie and Pet Tissue Box *Jul 22 Jungle Hut Decor andTarzan Headband *Jul 15 Pelican Plushie andStrawberry Cone Hat *Jul 8 Sweet Purple Dress and Blue Marie Antoinette Ribbon *Jul 1 Beaver Plushie and Retro Teapot Telephone *Jun 24 Romantic Pink Ribbon and Eagle Plushie *Jun 17 Tropical Flamingo Cocktail and Holiday Bear Plushie *Jun 10Pink Fish Lucky Charm and Mouse Plushie *Jun 3 Bright Rose Wedding Headpiece and Pink Swan Plushie *May 27 Classy Bunny Plushie and Colorful Flower Seed *May 20 Bear Princess Plushie and Pug Plushie *May 13 Angel Bear Plushie and Pink Sparkling Ribbon *May 6 CMYK Paw Print Set and Pink Flowerbed *Apr 29 Poppy Flower Crown and Bad Wolf Plushie *Apr 22 Cream Teddy Plushie and Pastry Headband *Apr 15 : Green Pig Plushie and Apple Room Scent *Apr 8 Blue Pig Plushie and Blue Wind Chime *Apr 1: Pink Pig Plushie and Pens Pouch *Mar 25: Cute Hamster Plushie and Silver Easter Bells * Mar 18 , 2010: Blue Robin Plushie, Daffodils Bouquet,Red Panda Plushie, White Ribbon Egg and Pink Gift Basket and Pink Ribbon Egg Category:Gameplay